About a Boy
by Strawberrypolarpandas66
Summary: this is a story about a boy,matthew williams,who isn't very satisfied with his life. that is until he finds a ring that takes him to an earlier time where pirates ruled the sea,and it just so happens his kidnapper is one hot pirate. warning, very AU!


Hii, this is going to be my first story on here! And please don't freak out this is REALLY AU cause Cuba a.k.a Carlos, from what I know, isn't a pirate and in this he is a captain. So don't flame! I like constructive criticism and don't expect it to be updated a lot I just got in high school and I have a lot on my plate. So now further ado is the story About a Boy!

* * *

><p>About a Boy<p>

Chapter One: Coin Operated Boy

"_Send the cabin boy now!" boomed a loud, deep voice. I stood scared as a man approached me; all I could see was his ruby red eyes._

"_Captain wants you." he sneered. I had to hold back a shiver of fear as he said it. I nodded and scurried away to his cabin. "C-captain, what is it you need?" I breathed as I entered the room._

_The captain was still behind his chair so I couldn't see him. "I want you to undress..."_

_&%~~.~~%&_

I jolted awake with a cold sweat running down my body. I quivered and thought back to my dream. "Another dream about that captain…I may love pirates but this is starting to creep me out." I mumbled, looking at the clock. I saw it was 5:30, and decided to get ready for school early, so I could actually get my brother to school on time.

I slipped on the usual: a tee shirt, jeans, and a red sweater. When I stepped out of my room, I stood for a few seconds, mentally preparing for the room that is my brother Alfred's. _It'll be okay…it will only take like two minutes, I can stand two minutes!_

I stepped in and saw the heaps of clothing and hamburger boxes everywhere. "Ugh, Alfred Jones you're such a pig." I stepped to my brother's sleeping form and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Alfred...wake up! You're gonna be late..."

I got no answer. "...I guess no breakfast then." That seemed to get the boy up fast enough, because he nearly gave me a concussion from almost hitting me in the head.

"Noooo, Mattie! Please cook! I'll get up!" he said, grabbing my petite shoulders and shaking me dizzy.

"Fine, just let me go and get dressed." Alfred dropped me and sped to his closet finding it empty. "What the-!...Oh yeahh! Hehe…" he said going to his pile of clothes on the floor.

"Well, that's my cue to leave and get started on breakfast!" I said, exiting quickly, afraid of what Alfred will pull out.

I jumped down the stairs and into the empty kitchen..that was the nice thing about being 13 year-old orphans: you don't have to worry about parents nagging on you to do this and do that, you just grew up knowing what to do...except for Alfred.

"Now we get started," I said and got the mix set up for pancakes with maple syrup. "I wonder what it'd be like to live on a pirate ship with all the ingredients you need! Ahh, I want to be a pirate now!" I said aloud, pouring a bit of the mix in the pan, enjoying the sound of the sizzle.

Alfred stepped in as I set the pancakes down, "Suh-_weet_! Pancakes! I freakin' love your pancakes, they're like…_anime_ for an otaku for me!"

I turned to see Alfred bouncing up and down in a circle. "Calm down or else I'll eat it all myself!"

_The wayAlfredobeys to the threat of food reminds me of an energetic puppy sometimes,_I thought, as I took the hot cakes out of the pan. "Here, eat up and then finish getting ready, 'kay?"

Alfred mumbled over his food, "Dude, no need to ack like mom!"

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:15. "Maple! We have fifteen minutes or we're gonna be late for school!" I yelled, and hurried to my bedroom and grabbed my bag and ran out the door, leaving Alfred in the dust.

"If I could just travel back in time, I wouldn't have to worry about school," I sighed on my walk to school. I was thinking about how it had to take me thirty minutes to get to school and how our school was stupid enough to start at seven.

"Ugh, this sucks," I kicked the ground. As I kicked the dirt path from our home in the country I saw a shiny round object fly away from me.

To satisfy my curiosity, I went up to the object to find it was a ring, and a beautiful one at that. It was Gothic style with black and gray crystal detailing, but it was pewter in color. "Breathtaking, I love it! But who could leave it here? Alfred and I are the only ones who live out here. Maybe it was left from a while ago... oh well. Since no one will ever find it anyway, I'll keep it!" I said, although I knew I shouldn't have.

I slipped on the ring and, funny enough, it was an exact, perfect fit. _Odd,_ I thought, but then that's when something REALLY odd happened. I started walking and that's when it happened. I started getting dizzy. I saw a rainbow of colors… "Wha...at isss...happening?" I slurred before it all turned black...

_&%~~.~~%&_

"Fratello! I found this boy! Can you help him?"

"Humans aren't strays. You can't just find them and ask that! ...But he looks pretty bad..."

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the arms of a petite Italian boy. He had bright brown eyes and chin length reddish brown hair, with a curl like mine. "Where…where am I?" I asked and the boy looked down to see that I was awake.

"Oh, you're awake! Fratello, please he needs some clothes and a few bandages, and he looks lost! Can we keep him?"

The other boy sighed. "Fine."

3 YEARS LATER

"Matthew! Dinner!" yelled big brother Lovino, "Just a second. I want to finish this!" I called, trying to hurry with my painting of the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, the ocean. It calmed me. But all good things come to an end, keep that in mind.

I ran inside and slid to the table, facing the giant window that showed our yard, my painting, and the ocean. "What's for dinner Tinoght, Lovino?" I asked, eager to eat. Italians had always been good cooks, especially my brothers, Feliciano and Lovino. Lovino was the hotter-tempered one with darker brown hair, but other than that they look exactly the same. Feliciano, he was the lighter-haired, happier twin and I loved them both.

After dinner I told the boys I was going to the docks to see the ocean better and they agreed, but not without another lecture. "Just be careful, Mattie! You're important to us! I saved you from those streets; I don't wanna have to save you again!" Feli said,

"Yeah, don't screw it up. Be home before dark, bastard." Lovi said, and I nodded and hurried out, hoping to catch the boats passing by. When I got there, I saw that there was still one ship out on the water. It was magnificent. "How beautiful, almost like a...pirate ship!"

But the boat was already puling in and I saw that they were definitely pirates.

"Okay you bastards, split up and find the ingredients for this powder," (a/n gunpowder) yelled a tall dark man with pulled back dreadlocks and a large belly. I tried to side step away from this group without being noticed, but sadly my luck ran out at that moment when a tall man with sandy hair and a scarf grabbed me. "You know where the ingredients for gunpowder are, da?" he said, smiling in a way that showed he will kill me. "N-no I don't. I'm s-sorry," I stuttered.

Before I could give another response he frowned. "That is not good. You will come with me to find some, da? Unless you want your pretty face hurt." My eyes widened at the threat.

I was about to shy away when a pale hand put itself on the tall man's shoulder. "Come on Ivan, leave the little birdie alone." said the man connected to the hand. He had pure white hair, pale skin, and the most prominent was his eyes…

"Ruby red…" I accidentally mumbled.

The boy quirked an eyebrow. "Huh? You talkin' 'bout my eyes? Awesome, right?"

I stood there shell-shocked. "I've seen you before!" I spit out.

The boy looked even more confused. "No you haven't…this is my first time meeting you." I thought back, trying to remember where I saw those eyes. They were so familiar… Where?

I thought a bit more then it hit me. I had a small memory of a dream I had when I was younger where all I saw was those ruby eyes…

The ruby-eyed boy bent down to my low height and waved in my face "Still there?" I shook the thought from my head and nodded. "I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be part of the crew? If not, we could have Ivan here kill you. Or I could drag you on... your choice."

...I was being blackmailed! I had to think strategically, either die or become a pirate.

...Pirate.

"Okay…I'll join you. But…can I say goodbye to my family?" I asked him, using my pleading eyes. But those enticing red eyes hardened and he answered, "No."

My head visibly fell and I followed him to the ship. "Why me?" I asked as I stepped on the wooden planks of the large ship. "'Cause you look like you can cook and follow directions."

I stopped in my tracks... "That's it? 'Cause I LOOK like I can cook? And that I agreed to your blackmailing because I don't wanna die! Wow…"

The red eyed man smirked. "Yep, and I am sure proud of it! So you know and never forget my awesomeness, the name's Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Gilbert held out his hand. I eyed him warily and grabbed it, lightly shaking his hand. "My name's Matthew Williams-Vargas."

"Long name, huh."

Gilbert actually smiled and pulled me across the deck to this lever on the wooden floor. "Let's go visit the sleeping quarters," he said, as he yanked me down the hole on the deck. I started to fall at the sudden pull from his arm and I closed my eyes, ready for the pain but instead I fell in two soft arms.

Instantly knowing it was Gilbert, I jumped out of his arms, my face burning. "You okay birdie?" he said. I ignored the unmanly nickname and nodded.

When I decided to look at the quarters we were in, I saw a _huge_ room filled with cots and hammocks. It reeked of alcohol and sweat.

"Ew," I said, plugging my nose. Gilbert laughed and took a big whiff of the air. "Smells like hardworking men!"

I shook my head. "No, it smells disgusting! Who would live in _this_?" I started to climb up the ladder and Gilbert followed. "So now we'll go look at the wheel." he said. Grabbing my arm again, he pulled me (_yet again_) up the stairs of the ship and to the place where the giant wheel sat. It was a wonderful site.

"I wish I could paint it…" The silverette stared at me like I was daft. "Huh?"

I smiled at him. "I wish I could paint a picture of the scene I'm seeing right now, of this wheel and the ocean...it's sooo pretty,"

Gilbert stepped back a little with a light tint on his cheeks and mumbles something unintelligible about finding his captain. "Follow me." He pulled me down the wooden stairs and to a sharp left, leading to a hallway.

In the hallway were four regular doors and a large door at the end of the hall. Gilbert led me to the large door labeled 'Captain' on the wood. He opened the door to show a large room with a desk right in front on the right slightly and a bed to the far left in the corner, and then a cabinet. The room was gorgeously decorated.

Gil pulled me down to a chair in the front of the large desk, and he sat next to me. "We'll wait for the captain to board so we can introduce you to the ship. Don't worry, he'll like you. He likes the timid ones." I tried not to be scared at what is to come of my life, living as a pirate, killing people, stealing things. I wasn't sure if I could stand it.

We waited about ten to fifteen minutes before loud steps were heard. A large brown man with dreadlocks walked in. "Whatcha drag in now, Gilbert?" he said. He was intimidating, at the very least. Gilbert stood and looked at me expectantly. I stood as well, "My name is Matthew Williams-Vargas. I was _kidnapped,_against my will. I am a very good listener and I foll-"

"Whoa there, you're not here to tell your life story and whatnot! And _no shit_, you were kidnapped against your will! That's what kidnapping is! I just need to know that you can be useful. If not…I always have room for a _pet_."

I thought at what he was hinting. I was no pet! "I would never belong to you! I'd rather be dead than be owned like an animal!" I yelled, my face most likely red from the sudden anger.

The man laughed at me. "Well then, Gilbert, show him around! He'll be your responsibility. That means, if he acts out, you get the blame. And I won't be as kind as last time." Gilbert shuddered, most likely at the thought of what happened to him.

"Go now, I have work to do."

Gilbert and I nodded and I followed him out. "What was that about?" I asked on our way up the stairs. Gilbert walked stoically, as if he was a robot. "The captain has many rules. And they're always followed to the dot. And if you don't follow them, well, let's just say you'll never disobey."

I nodded and looked at the crew I had to work with. There weren't very many, but a majority were extremely tall or extremely strong. "Okay, you dumbasses! Let me introduce you to the newest piece of fresh meat, Matthew! He will be working in the kitchen, but he's also good with a sword! Now back to work!"Gilbert shouted.

I glared at Gilbert. "Why did you just lie to them?"

Gilbert feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He was starting to annoy me, so I stepped up to him. "I never told you that I could fence! And you can't assume I'll cook! I want to help too,"

Gilbert started laughing at me. "You think that I care if I assume something! It's just a little white lie!"

"You're lucky that it wasn't a lie. I can also use a gun."

Gilbert stared at me, dumbfounded. "So you CAN fence!" I nodded. He smiled and patted my back causing me to blush involuntarily.

"Welcome to the crew." I showed a small smile to show that he was forgiven for his simple assumption. "T-thanks." I was lead to the kitchen which was oddly, next to the captains room.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw that it was the largest kitchen I have ever seen. I wandered around every single island there (yes there was more than one island in there). They were all made of wood, but that was expected.

I saw right at the sink area a petite person. Since I could only see their behind I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy.

"Hey Tino! You have someone new to cook with!" Gilbert yelled at the apparently petite boy. Tino turned around and I saw a blond head with big brown eyes that could match that of a newly made mother. He had round, full cheeks and was only slightly, maybe an inch or a half, taller than me.

"Really? I do! I'm so excited! My name's Tino! I'm here because the man I love is a pirate on this ship!"

_&%~~.~~%&_

After Gilbert and the crew set me up with a room ( I requested one myself which the captain happily gave me the same room as Tino), I started cooking with Tino. Tino was a really nice person with a kind heart. But he's unnaturally sensitive...

"Tino, it's gonna be okay, it was just a pancake! I burn them all the time!" I said, using my soft voice while rubbing the back of a crying Tino.

"B-but we w-worked so h-hard onn ittt!" he wailed. I sighed and set him down on one of the multiple wooden chairs in the kitchen.

"Tino. I burn them all the time and it only takes five minutes to make them! It's gonna be okay!" I reassured.

Tino looked up using those big doe eyes and whispered, "Really?" I whispered back a yes and he hopped up and got started on another pancake.

"So who's the man you are on board with?" I asked as we put the mix on the giant pan. Tino smiled and got a twinkling in his eye, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not so I just let it happen.

"His name's Berwald. He is the tall Swedish man with spectacles. He may look big and scary but he is sweet to everyone!" I nodded and flipped the pancake myself, afraid that Tino might burn them.

"It sounds like you really love him." I said, scooping up the rest of the mix and putting it on the stove. Tino nodded and he went for the cupboard and pulled out about four or five bottles of syrup. "You ready to feed the boys?" he asked and I nodded.

We called the boys in to the main of the three islands in the kitchen and set down the plates of pancakes and called it dinner. The guys' eyes widened. One of them, I think his name was Lars, asked if this was really dinner. Tino nodded and walked to another island, holding two huge juicy steaks for him and I.

I looked around subconsciously for Gilbert. When one man, I think Tino told me was named Francis, saw our dinner, he started whining like a little girl. "Why do YOU two get the nice dinner? We deserve steak! Hell, we deserve gourmet food for all the work we are doing!"

I sighed and told the man, "Well, we cook ALL day. We deserve steak, and have you heard the line, 'beggars aren't choosers?' So eat, and if you don't like it, I will personally castrate you with a spoon… those are the best in the universe, trust me!" I said and sat back down and started digging into the food Tino made for us. And as I expected, it was superb.

"This is amazing Tino!" Tino told his thanks and suggested something ultimately wonderful, "How 'bout we go to bed after dinner?"

"Yes, wonderful idea."

_&%~~.~~%&_

When I entered the slightly cramped room, I instantly went to Tino's drawer next to the door for pajamas. "Do you mind, Tino?" Tino shook his head and grabbed a light blue pair himself and started changing.

"So what do you think of our ship? The crew may be obnoxious but it's the only one we have, and when they had that first bit of your pancakes, I think they had an orgasm of wonderfulness." I blushed at his unnaturally vulgar sentence and grabbed a light red set of PJs and slipped them on.

We went to the bed and sat down to rest. "Sorry, but you are gonna have to share the bed with me," he said and I nodded. "It's alright. I used to share with my two brothers so I'm used to it." Tino gave a warm look and turned around to sleep. "Goodnight, Mattie."

"Goodnight Tino."

When I awoke that morning I felt Tino shaking me. "Wake up, we gotta get the guys breakfast!" I yawned the tiredness from my eyes and stood to get dressed. I approached the dresser and grabbed a light blue button up shirt and a pair of tight black pants. "I'm so sorry but I have to borrow your clothes till the get me my own wardrobe!"

Tino just shook his head, "Don't worry! It's fine. Let's just get to the kitchen before the boys break it down out of hunger…"

I nodded and wondered if Gilbert was gonna be there with the other guys eagerly waiting for breakfast. But of course he would, he was a loud and demanding man who seems to be high maintenance.

We took off to the kitchen, and sure enough, there was a huge crowd at the door demanding (begging) for food. We unlocked the large wooden door and hustled into the kitchen to make a quick meal of oatmeal. "Well, I guess we don't have time to spare, do we? What, with these hungry men who're going to be harassing us all day for food or beer when they're not working."

I quickly put the food in a large bowl. "FOOD, BOYS!" I called. And the pirates hurried in. I saw Gilbert right at the front of the line they formed and I scowled. "Here," I spat, even though I don't know why I did, and handed him a bowl and a beer.

He grinned, "Thanks, birdie."

My face grew ten times redder. "I'M NOT BIRDIE!" I yelled, and that just made the problem worse. The guys snickered and I turned even MORE red, equaling an insanely red boy holding oatmeal and beer.

Tino quickly stepped in to save me. "Hey Mattie, why don't you make the captain breakfast?" He smiled and I speedily agreed. I headed to the stove again and started making eggs.

After I made three eggs, I made him two pancakes and some sausages. I slid it all on a plate and asked Tino if he wanted me to bring it to him and Tino nodded, "Yeah, you know where he is."

I took off to the door and when I knocked I heard a gruff, "Come in." I entered the room and the captain was sitting at the desk looking at a map. "S-sir, I brought you y-your breakfast." I stuttered, obviously nervous.

The large brown man snickered. "Call me Carlos and set it on the table,_birdie."_I shivered at that stupid nickname Gilbert gave me. "C-Carlos, please use my name, Matthew, or the s-short version, M-Mattie, please." I stuttered, worse than before, and the man smiled.

"I like Mattie. It's cute... now what did you bring for me today?" I blushed at the attention he was giving me and stuttered, "W-well, I made you some pancakes and some…some eggs, and s-sausage..."

The large man smiled. "That's quite a variety for me…they never give me enough _care_ to actually make me a good breakfast."

I nodded and hurried out the door, ignoring the comment. I scurried to the deck where the guys were setting the ship ready for leaving dock. I wasn't ready to leave my brothers, but I knew that if I did visit them, I would be in deep shit.

I have to stand up and face this problem. I am not normal anymore. I am not a kidnapped boy on a ship. I have changed and now I have to stay that way, till I am saved from this nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Not bad for a first chapter from a kind-of-good writer, right? And please, again I love CONSRUCTIVE criticism. A big thing about this story also is that I will start T rated but might turn it to M, it all depends on how it goes. also, don't expect this to be like every day so this story is more like, "take my time and do it when I think about it"<strong>


End file.
